Stories
by bricann
Summary: Everyone has their stories. His was different though. His story began and ended twice. And all of it was written down in his story. A story unlike any other. But one day, he has to let go. And when he does, he knows he has to show his friends the truth before his story ends while theirs will continue forever. (Yu Gi Oh 5Ds X The Vanishing of Ethan Carter)
1. Prologue

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR THE VANISHING OF ETHAN CARTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO KONAMI AND THE ASTRONAUTS!**

 **This is based off the gameplay of Cryaotic on YouTube. This story also has a lot of spoilers from the actual game "The Vanishing of Ethan Carter". So, if you want to be fully updated on where all of this is coming from if you haven't played or watched someone play the game already, I suggest you go watch Cryaotic or another YouTuber play it or play it yourself. Just so you aren't spoiled too bad, unless you want to be and are like that.**

 **Anyway, to the story!**

Prologue

Everyone has their stories. Whether they're written on paper or are as you act through life, everyone has a story to tell.

His was special. He had a very special story that he knew he couldn't say a word of. Not even his closest friends knew his story. A story they would eventually have to find out. Even he knew that.

But he knew that just telling them wasn't a good way to end his story. He had to make their final moments knowing of him unique and special. For his story ended and began twice. Now, the questions in his mind were one any man, woman, or child would think of in his situation: Would his friends believe him if he tried to tell them in any way? Would they be able to let go once he let go of this final story? Would they like the ending or accept it?

Because the truth was, he had to let go at some point. He had to end this story he had clung to for so long. Everyone's story begins at some point in the same way, but none end the same. That was true, even for him.

For his story begins and ends with the vanishing of Yusei Fudo.


	2. Vanished

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR THE VANISHING OF ETHAN CARTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO KONAMI AND THE ASTRONAUTS!**

Chapter 1: Vanished

It was a year since Yusei and the others had beaten Yliaster and Z-One. The world was safe and everything was back to normal. At the moment, it was midnight. Yusei laid awake in his bed, making his decision.

' _I need to let go soon. But I… What am I supposed to do about my friends? If I let go now, I'll just vanish again and they won't ever be able to find me, except for my eleven year old body if they're lucky. So how can I help them and still find a way to finally let go?'_ Yusei thought. He got up and brought out an old and fairly tarnished, but still intact notebook. He opened its pages to the story he had written so long ago. _'I know how… Time to use my powers. One last time. To be able to say one last goodbye to my friends in the end.'_ He took a deep breath and focused before he completely disappeared from the room with his book in hand.

. . .

1 Year Later…

It had been a full year since Yusei disappeared without a trace. No sign as to where he had disappeared to, not even a sign that he _had_ disappeared. He had just vanished. Jack, Crow, Akiza, and the twins, Leo and Luna, were beyond worried.

Trudge and Mina had done all they could to try to find him, even used his marker signal. But even his marker didn't seem to exist anymore. Eventually, the chief of the Sector Security force cancelled the search and called it a cold case. After all, there was no evidence to even to start to find Yusei.

Akiza and the others were torn at the heart. They felt like he was still out there somewhere, yet… it felt like he wasn't as well. They couldn't tell whether they believed he was still out there or not after a long year of nothing.

The five were now sitting in the garage, brooding over the events that had happened. After all, it was the year anniversary since Yusei's disappearance. It was dead silent. Not a sound was made. There wasn't even the sound of breathing as they sat in the living room.

Yet, a knock on the door interrupted the silence. They turned as a relatively old man, maybe in his mid to late fifties walked in. He wore black jeans, a white shirt, and a black trench coat. His hair was combed back and wrinkles of age and experience covered his face.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"My name is Paul Prospero, investigative detective. I have heard of the strange disappearance of Yusei Fudo," he introduced.

"It was marked a cold case," Leo commented. "Why are you coming now of the entire time?"

"My boy, it takes a good deal of time to prepare what is needed to figure out what truly went down between him and his family," Paul replied.

"His family?" Akiza repeated.

"I thought his family died in Zero Reverse," Luna commented.

"Right before Zero Reverse, Yusei was taken in by a family friend of his parents since his father wanted him away from the looming danger," Paul began. "So he was taken. But, when he was about eleven, I began receiving letters from him. Asking for advice on a situation with his family. It wasn't until he vanished very shortly after that, that I took a true care into what happened. However, I soon found out he was in Satellite. So I left it alone. Now, he's disappeared again."

"So what do you think happened?" Crow asked.

"He went back to the place he had once known. Try to figure out what exactly happened back then," Paul replied. "But I cannot be certain. The only way to tell is to go back to where it all began. To Red Creek Valley."

"So why come to us?" Jack asked.

"Firstly, so you can know I am working on this case. Secondly, to see if you would like to help me figure this out," Paul replied shocking them with the last bit. "I would assume Yusei would want his friends helping me with this."

"If you really think there's a chance at finding him, we'll definitely go with you," Akiza stated and the others nodded.

"Good," Paul responded. "Follow me, we'll head to the closest place near Red Creek."

They nodded and followed him to the airport where a private jet was waiting for them. "You have a private jet?" Leo stated excited as they boarded.

"I'm a real skilled detective, kid," Paul replied. "People tend to pay good money for me to help. But don't worry, this is a personal matter of mine as well. I won't charge you." He gestured to the plane seats. "Now take a seat so we can take off."

"Right," they agreed and each sat down and buckled up.

Once the plane was level in the air, the pilot called, "We will be arriving at Evensgreen City in two hours. Evensgreen is about a ten minute drive from Red Creek Valley."

"Thanks, Don," Paul responded.

"So, what exactly did he write you?" Jack asked.

"Well, Yusei's letter started out as an ordinary fan mail. But there was quickly mentions of things no little boy should know about," Paul began. "There are places that exist that very few people can see. Yusei could draw a map."

"Can you see these places?" Luna answered.

"I have abilities on my own which help in my cases," Paul responded. "By taking key items in an area, I can piece together and sense a scenario and wander around that world until I find the right place needed to gather information. For instance, one thing we may need to find key items of is traps near the tunnel entrance to the forest just outside Red Creek. I've heard they were very important to Yusei and his adoptive family. Putting them together might end up as a clue to what happened."

"But do you really think you can find him?" Luna asked.

"I do," Paul answered. "It won't be as easy as knocking on his door. Both times, I was too late for that. There is a darkness around Red Creek Valley. A darkness that is hiding something important. To find Yusei, we'll have to figure out what Red Creek Valley is trying to hide from us."

"Do you think we'll be able to see what you see when you piece together all these evidence?" Leo asked.

"With the special connection you have to him, the Marks of the Dragon, I'm sure you will be able to. Or else, I wouldn't have had a true way for you to help," Paul answered.

"Alright," Crow agreed.

"If you really think we can help, we'll do our best," Akiza stated.

"So do you know what exactly Yusei was mentioning in the letters?" Luna asked.

"No," Paul answered. "However, he warned me about it. And he warned me it all was linked to his adoptive family and him. To find out what happened to Yusei, we'll have to figure out what he meant by the warnings in those letters."

"So, what exactly were these stories that he wrote?" Jack asked.

"Each story was different, but linked to each of the places only a few people can see," Paul explained. "As they are linked to the stories, they'll be an important clue as to what happened back then and now."

"Do you think Yusei's still alive?" Leo asked.

"Kid, there have been cases like this one where I can't tell you for certain. We'll find out in the end," Paul replied. "However, I will tell you this. According to Yusei long ago, his abilities to see and go to the places were all linked to the stories he had wrote. He said he had the ability to make his stories a reality if he so wished."

"I didn't know he had that kind of power," Akiza mentioned.

"So, what're you trying to say?" Crow asked.

"I'm trying to say that maybe it is possible that with what happened back then so long ago, Yusei's powers with telling stories are becoming something more than stories," Paul explained. "However, I am not saying this for a certain fact. There is no telling what truly happened when he left until we know the depth of his powers and what happened when he was a young boy. But remember, we each have a story we play in. Our own stories that are connected with those we meet. So this may just be another story, an adventure, with Yusei that you will experience."

"I guess you're right," Luna agreed. "As long as he is still alive, I'm sure we can be alright either way."

"I agree, Luna. But I will warn you, these events that happened with Yusei's adoptive family may not be friendly and kind. In fact, by Yusei's warnings, I would say these events will be something many may not wish to see," Paul told them. "So be prepared."

"Mr. Prospero, we are landing in Evensgreen. A car will be there to take you and the others as close to Red Creek Valley as possible," called the pilot.

"Thank you, Don," Paul responded. They came to a stop on the track and boarded off. After that, they drove to a railroad tunnel where the cars couldn't fit. He turned to the driver. "You may head back. This'll take time. I'll contact you once I'm done to meet us back here." The driver nodded and took off.

The investigating group slowly walked through the tunnel and when they came out, they found themselves in a lush forest.


	3. Traps and Skulls

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR THE VANISHING OF ETHAN CARTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO KONAMI AND THE ASTRONAUTS!**

Chapter 2: Traps and Skulls

"So, didn't you say we had to find some traps to start off?" Akiza asked.

"Yes," Paul answered. "So be careful where you step and watch everything around you."

They nodded. They stayed close to him and went to a horseshoe like path that went around a small hill. They froze however, as a ball covered in spikes swung down from a tree and barely missed them.

"That was close…" Leo muttered, sighing in relief.

Paul went up to it. He put his hand out and what seemed like a rip in the earth appeared, showing something on the other side. But it didn't reveal enough to go through or see much of anything really. "By putting all the traps' energies together, we'll be able to walk around and peer inside the other world for a bit."

"A-Alright," Jack agreed.

"Just stay close," Paul suggested. "I'll keep you safe."

They walked across the railroad tracks that were covered in plants, making it obvious they were long abandoned. They reached a small indent when a track from in the ground sprung up with spinning spikes inside. Paul sensed again and more could be seen, but it was obvious they needed more traps to complete the puzzle.

They walked around a bit more when a bear trap snapped up just in front of Paul, but missed him. He sensed again and a bit more of the scene could be seen. And it kind of looked like a field of skulls inside it.

"How many more traps do we need to find?" Crow asked.

"About two, I'm guessing," Paul answered.

They walked around a bit more to find another trap spring up. It was a wooden plate with spikes on it on a wooden pole. Paul sensed again and they found it was mostly filled out, save a small section.

They turned and climbed up a hill and over some rocks. They walked back down before noticing another trap similar to the last jump up from behind a tree. Paul sensed out one last time and they finally formed a clear picture. But the picture suddenly surrounded them and put them in a totally different place.

"Whoa…" Luna muttered.

In front of them was a field of grass littered with skulls. Not too far from them was a tree with a fire pit there. And at the base of the tree was a paper of some kind. They looked around carefully as they walked towards the paper.

Paul picked it up to find it was a story. He slowly read it:

" _ **Sap"**_

 _ **By Yusei Fudo**_

 _ **An old man came to the forest every day to drink sap from the tree. To get there, the old man had to step around many dangerous traps. The villagers believed this old man had hidden a jade amulet back in the forest. But the old man wanted the villagers to believe this, because they would search the forest for its treasure and not drink his sap.**_

 _ **One cool fall night, someone set fire to the forest and the fire spread to the village. The old man escaped the fire by covering himself in sap. When he returned to the village, he found all the villagers' bones and the old man sat down and cried. Then he found more sap to drink.**_

Paul flipped the paper over and showed a drawn picture of fire burning a house and a forest.

"Did Yusei really write that?" Luna wondered.

"And draw that?" Leo followed.

"It would seem so," Paul answered.

He took a deep breath and they heard a voice of an old man, _"Yusei, I told you - you can't be here!"_

Then a voice that resembled Yusei's only it sounded much younger said, _"But Ed - I wrote something for you."_

The old man's voice, Ed by what it seemed, responded, _"That's real nice. Thank you. Just leave it. I'll read it later."_

There was a quick flash before they found themselves out of that old world in a field similar to before, but normal and with no bones anywhere in sight. Paul set the story down at the tree again.

"What was that?" Jack responded. "That boy's voice sounded like Yusei's when he was younger."

"By learning each story, we can hear things that are linked to it. Bit by bit, it'll help us piece things together," Paul stated. "Now, we must move on and head towards Red Creek. We'll need to cross an abandoned bridge, so be careful there."

"Hey, what's this?" Luna called and they turned to see her holding a burnt newspaper clipping. Most of it was charred, but some could still be read:

 _ **ONE DEAD IN HOUSE FIRE**_

 _ **BAYFIELD COUNTY - Fire damaged the historic home in Red Creek Valley Wednesday morning, according to officials from the Bayfield County Fire Department. A family of six was asleep when the blaze broke out at the remote house once owned by Albert Vandergriff, by the Ogden Lake in Red Creek Valley. Gayle Carter, 58, was pronounced dead at the scene. Remaining family members were able to escape.**_

 _ **Carter's husband, Edwin, 62, told investigators he may have fallen asleep with a lit cigarette in his hand. Firefighters were dispatched to the scene -**_

After that, everything was burned too bad to read on that side. The next side, however, continued the topic:

 _ **AFTER HEATED PUBLIC HEARING, NO ANSWERS FOR VANDERGRIFF HEIRS**_

 _ **BAYFIELD COUNTY**_

 _ **Members of the Vandergriff family again gathered in the Bayfield County Courthouse today to debate the fate of the Vandergriff fortune, which has remained in escrow since 1961 - family patriarch Albert - died in a mine - aftereffects of - destroyed Vander- - severely -**_

The rest of the left side of the article was too burnt to read. But there was the right side that was still mostly intact:

 _ **James Vandergriff, 38, of Chicago, argued that his father's demands were "unreasonable" and that many Vandergriff family members have "personal reasons" for wanting to avoid living in Red Creek Valley on the Vandergriff estate as stipulated in the elder Vandergriff's will. The recent fire of which the Vandergriff home was damaged, he said, only underlined his family's concerns.**_

 _ **Since 1967, the Carter family has lived upon the former Vandergriff estate - temporary caretakers.**_

And then the article was gone.

"Hmm…" Paul muttered.

"That gives us more questions than answers, doesn't it?" Akiza asked.

"It does to an extent," Paul replied. "However, by how James mentioned family members have some sort of 'personal reasons' for avoid living on the estate, it would suggest that something much deeper was going on in that estate."

"Then let's get find that estate and check it out," Jack suggested.

"We only have a small piece in this grand puzzle, Jack," Paul responded. "We will find more answers as we move further along. But I'm sure our final answer as to what happened to your friend will be found in the Vandergriff estate. With that said, let's move on." They nodded and followed him back through the forest.


	4. First Step Into the Past

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR THE VANISHING OF ETHAN CARTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO KONAMI AND THE ASTRONAUTS!**

Chapter 3: First Step Into the Past

They soon found their way onto an old bridge that was seeming to have once been in rebuilding, but was abandoned and some boards were missing from it.

They carefully walked across the bridge, noticing something in the distance. As they walked, Akiza asked, "So, how much do you know about Red Creek Valley?"

"Red Creek Valley. It seems like a quiet, ordinary place, doesn't it? I've learned two things in my life: No place is ever quiet, and nowhere is really ordinary. Yusei warned me about that. Warned me not to be fooled by what I saw here. He didn't need to worry. I've worked dozens of cases. Hundreds. However, this will be my last one," Paul explained. "I don't know the specifics about this place. But that means it has a history, a darkness, here that's hiding something. We need to figure it out."

They nodded. They soon found what they had seen before in the distance was an old trolley. But its crank to turn it on was gone and there was blood on the bottom-front edge of it.

"Blood?" Luna wondered.

"From an animal or human, though?" Paul questioned, taking them a bit by surprise. "Was this an accident or murder? And where exactly is the crankshaft?" He lightly touched some scratches. "Fresh scratches. Was this recent?"

"We need to find the crank to figure out everything with it, don't we?" Crow asked.

"Very good, Crow," Paul praised. "But as we do, we need to look for more clues to find what exactly caused this."

They walked away from it for the time being and went into the continuing forest. They soon came into a section with one trail leading down to the rocky beach below. But they noticed a rope that appeared to be cut ties. One end was untied and the other was still tied. There wasn't any blood, though.

They continued walking with that in mind, only find something disturbing: severed legs.

"Where's the rest of the body?" Leo wondered. They were quick, however, to notice the blood trail leading down the path towards the beach.

"Whoever this was, was a victim. But were they dragged away or did they crawl?" Paul questioned. "Well, kiddies, this is where things will get disturbing." They followed the blood trail down quite a few yards down the beginning of the hill heading to the beach, but stopped as they found the body with the two legs gone. "The blood is from the legs, possibly. But there is also the fact that his skull is fractured. Which is the cause of death then, hm? Blood loss or head trauma? Was there a third party that disturbed it? Or was it croded by time?" He began his sense again and there was a small hole that opened, but didn't show a lot. The most they could make out was the head, and that was just barely. "We need more clues."

"Maybe there's something down at the beach," Leo suggested.

"That is a strong possibility," Paul agreed. "Let's go. Keep your eyes peeled for anything."

They walked down the path and soon came to the beach. They looked around a bit before Leo called picking up something, "Isn't this a crank?"

Paul walked over with the others. "Yes, it is, Leo." He looked it over. "There's blood on it. Perhaps what caused the fractured skull in our dead friend up there." They began to walk back up. "Next is to put the crank back and bring it back towards here. That trolley probably started from this area." They nodded in agreement.

They ran back to the trolley and Paul put the crank back in place. He then spun the crank until the trolley started up. The five helpers hopped into the trailer of the trolley while Paul got into the driver's seat. The old detective pulled the direction control back and the trolley began to move back towards where the body was. Once they were in a good place, he pulled them to a stop and left the trolley on.

Paul stepped out and the others came to his side. "Now that it's here, we need to figure out where it last was." He then looked just passed them and noticed something - or two. "This is a canister for gasoline or diesel fuel. It was dropped. But was it careless, on purpose, or was the person who dropped it in a rush? And this grass is dry. And that means it didn't get any sun most likely."

"So?" Jack questioned. "I can understand the canister a bit, but the grass?"

"The grass is in a rectangular shape, like the trolley," Paul explained. "Same length as well."

"So that's where the trolley originally was," Akiza realized.

"Now you're becoming detectives," Paul responded. "Stay to the side so I don't run you over, okay? I'll move it back into place. You tell me when I'm perfectly aligned." They nodded and he began to slowly moved the trolley back. Eventually, the trolley was in its exact former spot and Paul gave a nod. "Why don't we go check on our deceased friend?"

"Right," they agreed.

They walked back over. Paul sensed and they found the vision was a lot bigger now. They could see the complete body in the other world. But it wouldn't complete itself and surround them, meaning they weren't finished with the clues.

They walked over to towards the dead end and noticed a pile of rocks with one small rock missing from the center, by the fact there was a spot where it would have been beforehand.

Paul seemed to focus a bit and looked around. That's when he seemed to realize something and went back towards the trolley's direction. The others were quick to follow. He soon found a stump with a rock beside it that had blood on it and was the same shape as the missing stone in the pile.

"Maybe we should put it back?" Luna suggested.

"I would be inclined to agree," Paul replied. He picked it up and they set it back in place. They then walked back to the corpse and Paul used his abilities again. This time, the world surrounded them and six lights came out of the body. They separated into different directions in different areas of the nearby place. They went to each one seeing different still-framed scenes.

The first one they went to was nearest to them and showed an old man looking over the dead man's body.

The next one wasn't too far away and closer to the train tracks. It showed a younger Yusei kneeling before the dead man, only the dead man was seeming to try to crawl and the old man was looming over.

They then went to where the severed legs were and found the dead man kneeling on the tracks, holding his head like he was in a daze.

After that, they went to the fourth one which was at the ties. It showed the young Yusei being tied down to the tracks by the dead man.

"Now, I'm happy that guy's dead," Crow commented obviously ticked.

Paul shook his head and they went to a light near the trolley. It showed the dead man and the old man looking at each other.

And finally the one at the stone. It had the old man picking up the rock.

With that all in play, there were question marks above each event. "Now we have to piece together which went first to last," Paul explained. They walked towards the tied up, young version of Yusei and the dead man. "Seeing as Yusei is in this state, it would state the reason this is the first event." He touched the question mark and it turned to a one.

"Would the rock be next?" Luna guessed.

"It would reason so," Paul agreed and went over. He touched the mark and it turned into a two. "And then, seeing the direction and scene being possibly played out, the trolley section is next." He walked over and made the mark a three.

"And then to the guy on the railroad, right?" Akiza questioned.

Paul nodded and made the mark over that one a four. And with what was left, he went to the closest evidence with Yusei there and made it a five. And then finally, with just the old man and dead man, a six. He walked up to the top of the hill and the five helpers came over as well.

"Well, my friends, this will not be a happy few scenes. But it may explain things to us," Paul stated. "So, just be prepared." They nodded and he focused for a second.

That's when each scene began to play out, starting with Yusei and the dead guy.

" _Travis! Listen to me. We can destroy it! I know how!"_ Yusei told the dead guy, Travis.

" _You can't destroy it, Yusei. You can't destroy time. And that's what he is. He is forever,"_ he retorted. He then walked towards the trolley.

They looked as they saw the old man pick up a rock. _"Gayle, honey - I wish there was another way,"_ he stated and the voice was exactly like the old man from the other vision, Ed. So the old man had to be "Ed".

The scene then went over to the trolley. It had Travis and Ed talking to each other, the old man ordered, _"Travis, tell me where Yusei is. Now."_

" _I'm giving the sleeper what he wants. What all of us want."_ Travis looked away towards where Yusei was. _"Look, old man - you need to go home."_ Suddenly, Ed slammed the rock onto Travis' head.

They looked to see Yusei getting free of his ties. It then went to Travis falling to is knees in a daze after getting hit with the rock. Ed was driving the trolley towards Travis who exclaimed, _"No!"_ But Ed ignored the call of fear and ran over Travis' legs, making the young man cry out in pain.

It then went down to where Yusei was kneeling beside Travis and Ed going to them. The old man ordered the boy, _"Yusei, run goddammit! Go! Get out of here!"_ It then shifted to the final scene. Ed was looking over Travis' body and said gently, _"Travis, close your eyes."_ He then beat Travis in the head until he was dead.

"That is messed up!" Crow commented.

"No kidding," Jack agreed. "Yusei going through that at that age… it's so wrong."

They looked as the lights went towards Travis' body again and neared it. They entered the remains. After a second, though, a larger light emerged from the body and went towards the beach again. They were quick to follow it.

They found the light had stopped at the path going away from the beach again. They walked up to it and showed another scene, from after the previously seen events.

Ed was standing before Yusei who was backing away on his back. _"Ed! Stay away!"_

" _Yusei, I'm sick, too. I can feel the sleeper inside my head,"_ the old man responded.

" _Then fight it! I have to destroy the room!"_ the boy retorted.

" _Corvus…"_ Ed muttered. He then told the boy, _"I'm sorry, Yusei."_

" _Oh no…"_ Yusei muttered.

He then got to his feet and began to run as Ed got closer, saying, _"I can't let you do that."_ The vision world then disappeared and it returned to normal.

"Whatever had turned Yusei's family against him, Ed, his adoptive grandfather, was trying to resist. Age helps against those things that feed on hate," Paul commented.

"How?" Leo asked.

"It's not because of wisdom, or experience. It's because the old are tired. Their hate is less useful," Paul explained.

"They mentioned something called 'the sleeper'," Akiza commented. "What do you think the sleeper is?"

"I don't know. But we need to get to Red Creek Valley to find the answers," Paul answered.

"How are we going to get there, though?" Crow questioned as they went towards the tracks again. "The rest of the road was blocked."

They reached the said block and turned towards the forest. "We head to the forest," Paul suggested.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to like this," Jack commented as they walked in.


	5. Space Capsule

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR THE VANISHING OF ETHAN CARTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO KONAMI AND THE ASTRONAUTS!**

Chapter 4: Space Capsule

They walked for a bit in the somewhat dark woods. The woods almost seemed unending as they walked through it. However, Luna then noticed something in the distance. "What's that?"

They looked to see what appeared to be a pole with four large, square lights on top of one another. They walked over to it. Paul pressed the pressed the top light and the four lights lit up red before going back to white. He then pressed the third one down and it turned blue. He pressed the button and it lit up red before all going back to white.

"So it's code you have a figure out," Akiza realized.

"And considering the third one down lit up blue when I touched it, I would say that is the first one to go with," Paul agreed. He pressed that one again before pressed the top one, then the one just below that, and - being the last one - the one at the bottom. All four lit up before they turned and saw an astronaut by some appearance standing directly in front of them.

It darted in one direction before disappearing for a second. It then reappeared a good distance away, but not too far from easy view. They each darted after it by instinct. It went to the left as they got close enough and ran for a couple feet before teleporting to another place. This continued for another few minutes until they found themselves near the pole and buttons again. They saw the strange man in the distance and continued to follow.

Eventually, they came to a break in the woods where the tracks continued to with a station over to the far side. The man kept running, though, before disappearing again. They slowed down when there was an explosion over to the side and a giant, spaceship like ball came out of the ground. The astronaut man went under its light and disappeared.

"Should we go in that thing?" Leo asked.

Paul thought for a moment. "I say we do," he answered.

"Have you gone insane?!" Crow retorted. "We don't know what'll happen."

"As I said in the plane, Yusei had the abilities to make his stories a reality," Paul responded. "When someone other than him entered them, they could only last there until after they read his story about it. Once that was done, they'd be brought back to normal reality. That's what he told me anyway. If this is so, this is just a story that's been brought to reality and even if we enter the ship and leave for a second, we will be brought here once we read the story."

"I agree with Paul," Akiza stated. "The same thing happened with the other story - 'Sap' - remember?" Leo and Luna nodded. Jack and Crow gave a small huff or groan before they walked towards the shining light from underneath the ship.

They walked underneath the light before finding themselves teleported into the ball. The windows were darkened so there was no way to see out for a moment.

The sound of it taking off was heard. The windows then allowed to be seen out of and they saw them passing by clouds. They reached to the outer atmosphere when the lights outside turned bright for a moment. When it dimmed the slightest bit, the was a light at the end of what seemed like a warp tunnel of some kind.

All of them seemed in awe, though Paul was more serious and seeming as if in thought. Suddenly, the light brightened again and blinded them for a moment. When it dimmed, they found themselves surrounded in stars and a nebula not too far off. There were hundreds of ships like the one they were in spotting the entire area.

"Wow…" Luna muttered.

Paul turned and walked to a bench. A compartment opened that showed a paper inside it. The others walked over. "It's another one of Yusei's stories," the detective told them. He began to read it:

" _ **Fangs"**_

 _ **The beast had fangs, but was heavy and slow. So when it saw the light in the sky, it waited thinking the light would go out like the others before it. When it did not, the beast stood rose up on its legs and went to the place where the fire was still burning.**_

 _ **As the orange light died, another took its place. This one was blue, a bright and pure blue that the creature had only seen along the edges of the stars. The beast showed its fangs and the light vanished.**_

 _ **A moment later, the light appeared again between two distant trees. The beast wanted to go home, but could not ignore the light. So it chased deeper into the forest.**_

 _ **When the light stopped, it did so in a clearing of trees. The beast entered the circle, feeling no fear. The trees turned towards the beast pointing at it like needles, but the tops of the trees lowered and dug into the ground. The trunks and roots were raised into the air and closed around the beast like walls.**_

 _ **As the ground disappeared, the beast realized it would never use its fangs again.**_

Paul put it down and they heard young Yusei's voice, _"Get out of my room, Travis!"_

" _Stories. Stories. Always with the stories,"_ the familiar man's voice commented seeming annoyed.

" _Get out!"_ Yusei ordered again.

" _I read the 'Fangs' one. I liked the beast. At least he gets to leave this goddamn place,"_ Travis commented.

The light then flashed again and they found themselves in a small hut with the story on a bench and a defaced magazine on the ground. Leo looked at the magazine cover. It read:

 _ **ABSTRUSE TALES**_

 _ **America's Finest Science Fiction!**_

 _ **January 1964, 40 cents**_

 _ **Featuring "Yellow Hills of Mars" by Douglas Spaulding**_

 _ **Plus: Julian West, Michael Arden, Clarence Carlisle, and many others!**_

And the defacement on the cover was written in red marker and said: _**GAYLORD!**_

"Do you think Travis made that defacement?" Akiza asked.

"It is possible," Paul answered.

"But the date for this magazine is 1964," Crow commented.

"That's a long time ago," Jack added.

"Perhaps. But it is possible the family has just had the magazine for quite some time," Paul reasoned. "But we can bear that in mind for now." They nodded and went to head on the rest of the path to the small town.


	6. House of Portals

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR THE VANISHING OF ETHAN CARTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO KONAMI AND THE ASTRONAUTS!**

Chapter 5: House of Portals

They walked passed the station for a bit before Akiza asked, "It's kind of sad to see tracks like this."

"No trains have been through here in a long time. That was part of a pattern," Paul responded.

"How?" Leo asked.

"Large pieces of this country are thrown away, doomed to become, and then remain, the worst versions of themselves. Beneath all that rot, dark things grow," Paul explained vaguely.

"I still don't get it," Crow stated.

"You may one day, as you get older and see the things I have," Paul responded.

"I guess that's true," Akiza responded. "As you get older, you see patterns that others don't see." Paul nodded.

That's when they noticed a dam leading into a small town across the river nearing. "That's Red Creek Valley," Paul told them.

It wasn't too long before they reached the dam's top and found it was also a bridge, which should've been obvious in the first place. They slowly began their walk across it. The view was beyond amazing.

They soon reached the town, but it was long abandoned by the looks of it. Some houses, like the one in front of them, seemed to be completely wrecked. It was almost eerie, especially with the ever looming silence.

There was a house on the top of the hill above them and they walked up to it. Inside seemed like it had been in a fire and some of the wood strips were on the ground along with different things. However, a single table sat just beyond the door at the corner leading to another room. On it was a piece of paper:

 _ **I invoke the Boneless One, the One of Voids, Destroyer of Ships and He who is feared by the winds. Hear me!**_

 _ **Great Minister Focalor, I wish to make a pact with you to confound my enemies and protect my possessions! Use the Doors of Confusion to cloud their judgement! Seal the path with Falsity and Guile, and permit those who can discern every True Interior to pass!**_

 _ **Aglon, Tetragram, vacheon stimulamaton ezphares Tetragrammaton, olyaram irion esytion existion eryona onera orasim mozm messias soter Emanue! Saboth ADONAY, te adoro et te invoco. Amen.**_

"That sounds almost like a prayer," Luna commented.

"But what are the 'Doors of Confusion'?" Leo asked.

There was a small flash of white light and they turned and noticed the doorway there before now shimmered and glowed. They walked up to it. On the other side showed another room and staircase. They stepped through it with a whooshing or whistling sound and there was a white flash.

There was the stairs that went up. But there was a door on the right that had a similar glow and down the hall to the far left had another door which glowed. Behind them, the door before was completely normal only it was shut and unable to open.

"So, do we have to put the rooms back in order to before?" Crow wondered.

They walked to the one at the far left and Paul slid his hand just barely touching it. The room after it changed to another.

"Can we do that?" Leo wondered.

"Go ahead and try," Paul answered. Leo did so and it swapped rooms for him. "Alright, then. If we separate into groups, we may be able to solve this puzzle easier. But be careful. You may get transported to another location in the house if you get it wrong." They nodded. "Leo, Luna, you two go together. Jack, Crow, you two are a team, too. Akiza, with me." They nodded again.

Akiza and Paul stayed at the one they were at at the moment while Leo and Luna went upstairs and Jack and Crow went to the one to the right of the original door. They swapped for a few moments before Akiza said, "That one seems right to me." It appeared to be a dining room.

Paul nodded and they walked through. There was a flash of white light and they found themselves the door behind them seemed normal again.

. . .

Leo and Luna walked upstairs and went to the door. They went through the options until they felt the right one. It seemed like a somewhat empty office or bedroom. All it had was a dresser with a lamp on it and a desk and chair there. They walked through and there was a flash of white light. The twins turned to find the door before was complete and there.

However, they turned back and walked up the stairs. They found themselves in an attic. The only doorway was to another room just above them and they went to it. They swapped a couple before finding one. It was a small, wrecked room with a desk that was littered in books and a chair just before it. They walked through it and another white light. They turned back to the last place they were and it was fine.

They walked back down the stairs to the second floor and turned to the glowing doorway to the right of the stairs. They swapped to another room before walking through it. Another white light.

They turned back and went to the one behind the stairs, but on the left side of them. They flipped it to a long hallway before they stepped through and into a white flash.

. . .

Jack and Crow were on the first floor and found one that seemed right. It was another foyer like room that led to two other rooms. They checked it and white light was shot.

. . .

Luna and Leo went into the hallway and turned to the closest doorway on the left side. They didn't feel they needed to swap for this one and stepped through, another white light.

They then went to the doorway at the end of the hall. They flipped through a few until they found one seemed to enter into a three-windowed room. A white light. They turned and noticed Akiza and Paul walking up to them.

"Looks like we got most of this house done," Akiza commented.

"Yeah," Leo answered. "Let's go find Jack and Crow. See how they're doing."

. . .

Jack went to the room in front of them at the top of a small staircase. He flipped through them before walking through one. It was a small room with a desk in the middle. He then walked back to Crow who just about to through his.

"Jack, Crow," greeted their friends as they walked up.

"This the last one?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah," Crow answered. "I think I got it."

They stepped through and a white light was shot. They turned behind them, noticing a light from it. The doorway was leading to a whole different room. It was covered in mainly books and papers, but had what seemed like a fetus statue and things would be looking like from a wizard story.

They slowly walked into it. It was definitely a lab of some sort and there was dead crows or ravens hanging from the ceiling. On the table was a paper on it. It was another story though this one had no title.

 _ **A magician once lived inside an old house and made potions that let him see the future. People from the village came to the magician's house and demanded he share his potions with them. "We want to see the future too," they told him. But the magician said no.**_

 _ **The people from the village grew angry and burned the magician's house. But the magician knew this would happen. He had already cast a spell on his potion room. The house burned, but the room did not. The people from the village waited, but the magician never came out.**_

Paul flipped the paper over and revealed a draw picture of a long hallway that almost seemed unending.

Suddenly, a voice they had not heard but sounding like a man asked, _"Why are you standing there? You spying?"_

" _No,"_ Yusei's young voice replied.

" _No, huh. What the hell's wrong with you, exactly?"_ the man asked.

Young Yusei sighed. _"Nothing."_

" _You need to stop leaving your stupid stories around. They're freaking everyone out,"_ the man stated.

There was a flash and the six investigators found themselves now in what seemed like a home brewery room. Over on a barrel was a newspaper clipping:

 _ **BLAZE REVEALS MOONSHINE OPERATION**_

 _ **BAYFIELD COUNTY - Ashland Township volunteers discovered an apparent moonshine still while battling a blaze in the woods off Old Ogden Road.**_

 _ **According to authorities, the still comprised a propane stove and four-gallon stainless steel pot, which was used to hold the whiskey mash. Based on the size of the still, Bayfield County Sheriff Hank Shafel believes it may be part of a small operation, though he admitted "there could be other stills" in the county.**_

 _ **Officers on the scene recovered a half-gallon of apple pie moonshine and one gallon of unflavored moonshine. Apple cider and cinnamon sticks were found adjacent to the still.**_

 _ **Police have been unable to determine who owns the still. Sheriff Shafel said a cigarette butt tossed at the scene likely caused the fire.**_

He flipped it around to what seemed to be a totally different article:

 _ **NASA LAUNCHES ATS-6 SATELLITE**_

 _ **CAPE CANAVERAL, Fla -**_

 _ **NASA launched what has been called the world's first educational satellite in Florida today, giving the United States a powerful edge in telecommunication technology.**_

 _ **The Applications Technology Satellite-6 will directly broadcast educational programming to several countries, including the United States, Canada, India, and Australia. NASA believes the satellite will remain in constant contact with earth for at least the next five years.**_

"It seems like Yusei's stories came from inspirations of his surroundings," Paul commented.

"Yeah," Crow agreed.

"Let's leave this place and head out to find more ideas," the professional detective suggested. They nodded and walked out of the building, which was now a bit different than before.


	7. The Red House

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR THE VANISHING OF ETHAN CARTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO KONAMI AND THE ASTRONAUTS!**

Chapter 6: The Red House

They stopped outside the strange house and Paul looked at the red house on a hill directly across from the other side of the dam. "Let's try going in that house," he suggested.

"You're the professional detective," Crow agreed and the others followed.

They walked over to it and they entered it. Strangely enough, they were now in the house they reconstructed before in the other house. It was like the two houses' interiors had swapped before. It surprised them, but Paul stayed his focused self.

They turned to a dresser with a lamp on it to see a picture of a family sitting there. They looked at it to show an entire family standing in the picture, including a young Yusei. Yusei wasn't smiling, but didn't seem that upset. The old man, Ed, seemed a bit grouchy and it was hard to see the eyes. One they recognized as Travis seemed somewhat like Yusei. The only woman there, no doubt the adoptive mother, seemed tense. The appearing to be husband of the woman seemed worried. And then the man on the far right seemed angry.

Paul flipped over the picture and they found something written on the back:

 _ **On the day the photo was taken…**_

 _ **Chad was mean**_

 _ **Dale was sad**_

 _ **Missy was mad**_

 _ **Travis was loud**_

 _ **Ed was quiet**_

"What does that mean?" Luna wondered.

"I'm not entirely sure," Paul answered.

They walked down the hall and into the dining room. They then heard a voice that sounded like a woman, _"You need to talk to your son. He was poking around the old Vandergriff house again. Said he found some 'secret room'."_

A man's voice, seeming a bit uncertain responded, _"Oh, really? Okay, I will go talk to him."_

"By 'son', do they mean Yusei?" Crow asked.

"It would stand to reason so. Even if Yusei was adopted, they were still his parents," Paul reasoned.

"That is true," Akiza agreed.

They turned back and went to the foyer to the right of the entrance. After they entered, the foyer, they went to the room on the first left.

The woman's voice rang out again, this time seeming angry, _"What did you do? What did you wake up?"_

" _Nothing! I found a room. I walked into it. That's it!"_ the young version of Yusei replied. It went silent again.

They walked out of that room and went to the small room that the foyer continued to. A voice rang out again, seeming the same as the one yelling at Yusei about his stories before, _"You can feel it, right? Something - Something coming from the Vandergriff house."_

The female's voice responded, _"I can feel it. Yusei disturbed the sleeper. He must be punished."_

"Were they part of some cult or something?" Jack asked as they left that room.

"It would seem so. But what is this 'sleeper'?" Paul wondered.

"We'll find out, I guess," Luna replied. The detective nodded.

They walked upstairs and immediately turned to the room to the left. Suddenly, they heard a voice that seemed to be from the male from before, the father, _"Pop, they're getting worse. They keep talking about this thing, this 'sleeper'."_

" _I know,"_ Ed's voice responded. _"What I don't know is if it's real or not."_ Then more silence.

They walked through the long hallway and into another dining room, by appearance. Travis' voice then spoke, _"You have to help us. It's the only way. It wants Yusei."_

" _You're crazy. You've all gone crazy,"_ the father responded.

"Is it possible the sleeper took Yusei?" Leo asked worried. "I mean, if it wanted him…"

"I do not believe so," Paul responded. "This all happened when he was about eleven. If that's so, it's waited too long to take him than what would be reasonable. So it wouldn't make sense."

"Then again, none of this 'sleeper' business makes any sense," Jack commented.

"I suppose. Until we know more we must keep our options open," Paul told them. "By the end of this, we'll know what happened to Yusei and his family, I'm sure."

They walked up to the attic and into the upper room. When they entered, they heard the sound of crying and Yusei's young voice stating through it, _"It's not my fault! I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"_ Then silence once again.

They slowly walked out, having been to every room in the building. There were no other voices or clues to be found, either.

"So where now?" Crow asked as they headed towards the forest.

"Before I came to you guys, I had looked through everything I could find on Yusei while he was here. One thing I know is he had a small hideout in the forest. We should try to locate that to see if there is anything there," Paul suggested.

"Sounds like a good enough plan than anything else," Leo agreed. They headed that way, going off path.

 **I'm sorry this is a bit short. It's not too bad at 855 words, but it's still short to me. So sorry about that. I don't like making short chapters. Many of the readers who have read my other stories know this already.**

 **Anyway, see you in the next chapter, guys!**

 **-bricann**


	8. The Witch Forest

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR THE VANISHING OF ETHAN CARTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO KONAMI AND THE ASTRONAUTS!**

Chapter 7: The Witch Forest

"You seem to know a lot about Yusei for being just a detective," Jack commented.

"As I said before, I had to put together a lot of information to figure out what to do in this case. It's why it took me a year to even come to you and start finding him," Paul explained. "I studied a lot about him when it came to his life in Red Creek Valley. His adoptive father was named Dale; His adoptive mother was Missy; The uncle was Chad; The grandfather was Edwin, or Ed for short; And the brother was Travis. They all had quite the time together, though they rarely, if ever left Red Valley. Other than the hideout in these forests that I read about, his mother had keys to an abandoned mine that he would go into and search around."

"For now, let's find this hideout," Akiza stated. They all nodded in agreement.

They walked around for a bit there was a white flash of light before a woman's voice spoke out with other voices behind it, _"People come here for many reasons. They want to ask me questions about the future. But I can see the future. So it is the past that interests me. If you want to find my house, you must answer the questions I ask of you."_ Another flash happened and they found themselves in another place. They slowly walked forward when the woman asked, _"Do you feel victory when your words cause pain?"_

"No," Paul answered. The others followed with the same answer.

There was a flash and they were in another place. They stepped forward some more when she asked another question, _"Do you feel there is vanity in charity?"_

"Depends in a way," Leo answered the others agreed with him.

They went to another location and the woman continued, _"Do you admire thieves for their bravery or their greed?"_

"Neither," Crow answered.

"No kidding," Jack agreed with Crow, the others followed.

They were changed locations again. _"Is cheating truly unfair to others?"_

"I would say it depends on the circumstance," Paul answered. The others were a bit surprised by his answer but knew he was right. They nodded.

They changed locations again. The woman asked, _"Does sin come from the heart or the mind?"_

"Both, I would say," Akiza answered. The others nodded.

They changed locations again and the woman went on, _"Does death bring peace or suffering?"_

"I would hope peace," Luna answered.

They were changed locations again, only this time in front of a camp like site with torches in several places around the came. At the makeshift tent was a scarecrow like stick with two stick made arms and a ram head on the top. There were ram heads and other animal heads on trees in the area next to torches.

They walked up to the tent and saw a paper on the ground. It was another story by appearance. This one also had no title.

 _ **A beautiful woman sat by a river. A witch approached and told the woman she was to have a child. The woman began to cry with joy. But the joy turned to fear and she could not stop crying. Fear turned to sadness, the woman continued to cry. She cried for months, hardly sleeping until the child was born. But the crying had aged the woman and she was no longer beautiful. When he was old enough, her son climbed the mountain to find the home of the witch. He asked her if she could make his mother beautiful again.**_

 _ **The witch asked the boy many questions. After hearing the answers, the witch told the boy she had lied to the mother about her child. The boy disappeared and the mother was beautiful again.**_

Paul flipped the paper over to reveal a crossed out, incomplete version of the story. Since it was crossed out and incomplete, it was obvious Yusei at the time had felt it was bad and started over on the other side.

Suddenly, the mother's, Missy, voice said, _"Yusei, the point of life is not to rock the boat. Just try to get along. Stop living in your head. Do something real. That's what people respond to: Reality."_

There was another flash and the scene returned to a normal place with the tent all being left of the other reality. They noticed another clipping on the ground. It was a note this time from Missy:

 _ **Yusei, honey - I'm sorry I yelled at you. I want you to keep this note and read it every time I lose my temper. I don't mean it, and I know I got a snake's tongue. You're my little guy, my precious bean. You just gotta pull your head out of them clouds, okay?**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Mom**_

There was nothing on the back.

"It seems as if Yusei and his family had their troubles, but it wasn't too bad," Akiza commented.

"It would seem so," Paul agreed.

"Then why did he come to Satellite?" Crow asked. "I mean, he had a life and a good amount of freedom here. Why would he leave it all behind, even when his adoptive mom seems to lose her temper a lot. His adoptive father, Dale, didn't seem that bad."

"Maybe it has to do with the sleeper that the family kept mentioning," Paul reasoned. He looked around and noticed something up a hill in the distance. "Let's head over there for now." They nodded and walked up the hill.


	9. In-Fighting

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR THE VANISHING OF ETHAN CARTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO KONAMI AND THE ASTRONAUTS!**

Chapter 8: In-Fighting

When they reached the top, they found it to be a church. There was a graveyard in front of it. Behind it appeared to be entrances to tombs of some kind. They walked towards the graveyard when they noticed some blood.

"Is that… blood?" Akiza wondered.

"There's signs of struggle here. And there are more than one set of footprints. Added, there's no blood trail," Paul listed off. "Was the victim killed or just wounded?"

"Another murder case we'll have to solve then," Jack commented. "I wonder what this one will be like after the last."

"I'm not really sure I want to know," Luna commented a bit worried.

"Let's just look around for some more clues," Paul suggested. They nodded and all went in separate directions.

Almost immediately as Akiza went next to a grave, she called, "Hey, look at this." Paul walked over, being the only one able to hear. She pulled out a crow statue and it had blood on it. "Could this be a murder weapon?"

"Possibly," Paul answered taking it. "Let's see what else we can find here." She nodded and continued to look.

Akiza and Paul walked into the church and searched around a bit. She went to head to the back of the church while Paul went to the right hallway. He stopped and found an old lantern. He took it with him as Akiza and him exited the building.

"Find anything?" she asked.

"Just a broken lantern," Paul answered showing. "But it may be needed as evidence."

"Hey, Paul! Over here!" Jack called and everyone ran over to find him at an opened tomb entrance area. On the wall appeared to be a sigil of some kind. "What is this?"

"It's called multiple things: Behenian Star, Gienah Corvi, Wing of the Crow," Paul explained. "There is the crow's foot, the Nero cross, witch's foot, broken cross. It's also a death rune. It was said to symbolize for the sacrifice to Klepoth."

"Sacrifice to Klepoth?" Akiza repeated.

"Possibly another part of this cult Yusei's adoptive family was in," Paul stated. He turned to the wheelbarrow. "There's mortar, a trowel, a pile of bricks… But it wasn't completed. Was the work interrupted? Dropped?" They turned to the tomb. "We need to go in there."

"Into a tomb?" Luna asked worriedly.

"You two can stay out here if you want," Paul stated. "But I have a feeling the body of the one whose blood we found over there is in here."

"I'll protect you, Luna. So don't worry," Leo told her. She nodded slowly. He then told the others. "We're going."

"Alright, stay close," Paul told them. They nodded and slowly walked down the steps.

They entered a near pitch black room. He turned and noticed two handles, one with a crow statue on it, the other had nothing. Paul pulled out the crow Akiza had found and set it in place. He pulled a lever and the two crows slammed their beaks together and sent sparks. The liquid underneath it was obvious gasoline or something as it ignited and went down to the other side of the room, lighting the place up. In the center of the room we two tables, one had a man laying on it with the sigil before on the wall. There was also something sticking out of the man's chest.

They walked over to the body and Paul took out the thing in the man's chest. It was like a small dagger with a tiny crow as its handle.

"Who is this guy?" Leo asked.

"Chad, by what I researched and that picture we saw in the house," Paul answered. He looked over the body. "That's weird."

"What?" Crow asked.

"The chest wound… there's no blood," Paul stated.

"Meaning?" Jack pressed.

"Meaning this chest wound was postmortem," Paul answered.

"So it happened after he died?" Akiza asked.

Paul nodded. "Exactly. There's a facial cut, but it's shallow and shows minimal bleeding. And there are blood streaks, indicating a possible back wound. The question, though: Single or multiple attackers?" He used his sense, but it didn't get too large. "We need more evidence."

"We found something behind the church before Jack called us over," Luna stated. "We were about to call, too, when Jack called."

"Show the way, you two," Paul told them.

They followed them to the back of the church. They showed them to a rock that had burnt matches and an oil can. But the oil was spilled and there was a round stain.

"Hey, what about that oil lamp you found in the church?" Akiza asked Paul.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Paul replied. He sent the lamp in place. They took another lap around the area to check for anything.

Crow noticed something, though. "Huh?" he muttered and they all looked where he was looking.

They went over to find a bucket filled with and surrounded by blood and several dead crows lying around the small area. There was also a brush lying to the side.

"Hmm…" Paul thought. "A brush, bucket, crow carcasses… I say we found what was used for the sigils. And the crows were killed and cut open with something. A dagger? Knife? Scalpel?" He pulled out the dagger from before. He put it in the stump just behind the bucket and crow corpses.

"I think that's all we can find on the matter," Akiza stated. "We've looked everywhere else."

"Yes, I am inclined to agree," Paul responded. "Let's go check on Dead Chad."

They walked back to Chad's corpse and Paul used his abilities again. This time, it worked completely and they were back in the realm they were once in. The lights came out of the chest and raced outside, they were quick to follow.

The first one appeared just in front of them. It showed Chad holding his face with Dale in the background seeming shocked and Missy holding a lantern seeming a bit annoyed.

The next one was just a couple feet beyond that one. Chad was farther back, on his knees and holding his face. Missy was looking at him in concern while Dale was in the background still, seeming sad or in defeat.

They went up to the two that went further behind the church. There was one nearest to the church and one more towards the woods. The third one they went to was nearest to the church and showed Dale and Missy talking to each other. It seemed like they were arguing.

The onlookers then went to the one just a few feet from that one. It showed Missy seeming to go somewhere while Travis was seeming to try to talk to her.

"There was another at the graveyard, right?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Paul answered and they ran over there.

It was at the bloodstain where it seemed Chad was strangling Dale and Missy was about to stab him with the dagger. The question marks then appeared over each event, meaning it was time to piece them together.

"I think the one where Dale and Missy were talking is first," Jack commented.

"Yes, I would agree," Paul answered. "However, I am certain the one with Travis is last, seeing as all the other events do not include him." They nodded. He went over and made the decided event number one.

They then went to the events that were obviously closely linked. Paul looked it over. He then, without a word, put the one closest to the crypt as two and the one right behind that as three.

"And since the one with Travis is five and the final one, the one with Chad strangling is four, right?" Crow asked.

"I would venture to guess so," Paul agreed and set the last two in place.

With all of them in the order chosen, they moved to stand in a place where they could see and hear each event clearly. With that, Paul initiated the play through.

It started with Dale and Missy, Dale saying, _"Our boy. Chad's putting our boy in that crypt."_

" _And bricking him up. Giving him to the sleeper. Forever,"_ Missy added. She then turned and walked away. Dale slowly followed, seeming distressed.

It then went to the first event at the crypt where Dale said, _"You know he's harmless. You know this is wrong."_

Missy and Chad ignored the husband and continued with Missy saying, _"Chad, finish those bricks before he wakes up."_

Young Yusei then appeared climbing up from inside the crypt. He hit Chad in the face with the stone crow hard enough to make him cry out and stumble back.

It switched to the next event where Missy ordered, _"Chad, let me see it."_

Chad pushed her away. _"Get the hell away from me. This is Dale's fault."_ He began to seem dangerous. _"He should have been helping."_

" _Dale's weak. He always has been,"_ Missy responded.

" _You're right,"_ Chad agreed. He turned to look threateningly at Dale who began to back up. _"He is weak."_

It then switched to the scene at the blood stain. Chad was on top of Dale, strangling him, and Missy calling in fear as she held the dagger in his hand, _"Chad, get off of him! He's your brother!"_ She then stabbed him in the back of the neck, yelling, _"Get off of him!"_ She let go of the dagger as Chad fell off of Dale, gasping in pain. _"Oh my god…"_

They turned as they saw Yusei sneaking away from the crypt.

It then switched to Travis and Missy, Travis asking, _"The hell's going on? Where's Yusei?"_

" _The one who sleeps must not sleep,"_ Missy replied. _"Your uncle Chad is dead."_ Crows shouted out as they flew off. _"Crows…"_ She then stated angrily, _"Yusei…"_

The lights then went back to Chad's body with the others following. The group watching this saw the final light appear from the body and landed right next to the tables. Dale was there holding the dagger.

" _It's not right. Yusei's our boy,"_ Dale commented to himself.

Suddenly, Yusei appeared and told his adoptive father, _"Dale, I need to get into the mine."_

" _The mine? My key. I don't have it,"_ Dale responded.

" _I guess I'll use the tunnel near the gate,"_ Yusei decided. _"Just… Just keep Missy away from me, alright? She's sick. You're all sick."_ The scene then finished and the world returned to normal.

"Looks like we're heading to the mine next," Crow stated.

"Yep," Akiza agreed.

"But man was that adoptive family of Yusei's sick to the core," Jack commented. "Just because of some belief they had, they're trying to kill Yusei? That's wrong on all levels."

"Wrong in our eyes, perhaps," Paul responded. "But in the eyes of those who believed in that cult with all their hearts, they most likely saw it as the only option they had."

"I guess that's true," Luna agreed while the others nodded.

"For now, we need to get to the mine," Akiza stated. They nodded and left for the new destination.


	10. Death in the Mines

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR THE VANISHING OF ETHAN CARTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO KONAMI AND THE ASTRONAUTS!**

Chapter 9: Death in the Mines

As they walked, Leo asked, "So, what do you think about what we've been seeing with his adoptive family?"

Paul looked down in thought. "'The sleeper must not sleep'... Yusei disturbed something. Whatever it was, it got out, into the air, and into the minds of his family."

"Or maybe his family was just disturbed from the start," Jack suggested.

"Maybe," Paul agreed. "But if they were that disturbed from the start and afraid of this sleeper like this, they would've refused Professor Fudo's wishes to take Yusei in. Maybe it's just exactly as Dale, Ed, and Yusei say: they were just gravely sick and going mad. We'll see in the end what exactly happened to Yusei."

They walked for a while before Paul commented, "People always asked me: What do the dead have to say?"

"And what's your answer?" Crow asked. "I mean, by what we've seen they've given a lot of questions and little answers."

"Exactly, Crow. You'd be surprised how little the dead know," Paul responded. "The dead can't explain what it means to be dead. They walk down stairs that disappear beneath their feet, headed for some bright glade of memory they'll never reach."

"How do you know that?" Luna asked.

"Experience, kid. Experience with what I've dealt with and the things I've seen and done can tell you a lot about a lot of things," Paul replied. "And you may get that experience, too, one day. But I hope not in the same way I have."

"I guess I can see that," Leo agreed.

They walked for a bit longer in silence before Paul suddenly stopped, looking in a certain direction. The others followed his line of sight and noticed a small tunnel entrance. They walked up to it and felt a draft from inside.

"That scene from before said Yusei went through a tunnel into the mine, right?" Akiza questioned.

"Yep," Paul answered. "And this is it. Let's go and be careful."

They slowly entered, one by one. The younger ones being helped a bit. They walked through the one-way, dark tunnel for a couple minutes before they noticed a light up ahead. When they reached the light, they found they were in the main tunnel and turned to see a gate leading outside.

"That must be the gate Yusei needed before that Dale didn't have a key for," Crow realized.

"I agree," Paul responded.

They turned to the other side and went down that tunnel. It was eerily quiet, almost uncomfortable. They came to another T-section with two ways to go. They turned to the left to try that way first and found a stone staircase. They slowly and carefully walked down it.

Eventually, they came up on a elevator. "Think that can hold all of us?" Akiza asked.

"It should," Paul agreed touching it. "Come on." They stepped on and it didn't even creak at the weight. The detective pressed the down arrow button. The gate in front of them closed for safety and then smoothly went down.

It didn't take long for it to come to a stop. They got out of the elevator and back onto solid ground. There were three ways to go this time: Straight forward, right, or left. However, left was completely dark and the right was somewhat lit up, but showed a dead end. Only option then: Forward.

They walked in that direction, slow and cautious. They then came to another fork-in-the-road. One going forward still, the other going right. As they looked down the right side, it appeared to lead to another room. They check to be sure the other option was a dead end and it was, so they went right.

They came out the other end and found themselves in a large cavern. It had a stone pillar in the center to hold the ceiling up with a stand next to it. A track wrapped around the pillar before going deeper into the mine. Over to the side was a rack of picks and to the left of that was an elevator with no elevator in place, it appeared to be in the water below.

They walked around a bit before Paul found the button to bring the elevator up and down. He pressed the up button and the elevator came out. Along with the Missy's corpse.

The others ran over. "Isn't that Missy?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Paul responded beginning to inspect it. "The lock from broken, appearing from the outside. The victim drowned… but was it postmortem or antemortem?"

"Another murder to figure out," Crow commented.

"It would seem so," Akiza agreed.

Luna then noticed something and walked over to the pick rack. "Hey, one of the pickaxes is missing." They walked over.

"Nice find," Paul praised. He began to focus and turned towards the dark tunnel continuing on. They walked there and as they barely got too far into the tunnel when they noticed a mining trolley sitting there, but a pile of rocks were sitting in front of it. Paul looked it over before getting an idea. He looked at his acquaintances. "I would stand back if I were you."

They hurried got out of the way while got into the driver's spot on the machine. He turned it on and the headlight shined bright. Paul slowly brought the trolley back. But as soon as it hit the back wall, he put full throttle into going forward. It smashed through the rocks, letting it be free.

He moved the trolley around the pillar in the main cavern before heading into the rest of the tunnel. He travelled for a bit before noticing something now illuminated in the darkness. He pulled the trolley to a stop while the others came behind him.

"Now that was cool," Leo commented.

"Thanks, kid," Paul responded with a grin. They walked over to find a pickaxe in an electrical box. "I believe we found our missing pickaxe."

"So we put it back then," Akiza stated. "Hopefully that'll be enough."

Paul nodded and they walked back, leaving the trolley on and in place. They went to the pickaxe rack and placed the mining utensil back in its proper place before going over to the dead woman.

The detective sensed out and the strange world surrounded them again. The lights came out of her body before separating out to areas.

They walked to the one to the tunnel entrance they came from to enter this area. It showed Missy and Dale appearing to have just entered, looking for something. There was no doubt they were looking for Yusei.

They then went to the light that landed at the pickaxe rack. That one showed Dale looking down at a pickaxe he was holding.

The next one was right in front of the elevator. That one showed Missy standing in the elevator with the door open and Dale seeming to be talking at her and being depressed. Each one of the onlookers were a bit nervous as to what was happening here.

They then went to the one by the button to make the elevator go up or down. This one showed Dale pressing the button for it to go down.

And then they went to final one, not too far from the one previous. Dale was looking over in that direction, holding the pickaxe and seeming sad. The question marks then appeared over each event meaning it was time to put them in order.

"I would say the one where they're entering is the first," Jack suggested. Paul nodded and he marked it as one.

They looked around and Crow stated, "And considering he still doesn't have the pickaxe, the one at the elevator is two, right?" Paul nodded and they went over while he made it a two.

"And the only other one he doesn't have a pickaxe is the one at the button," Leo added.

"Yes, so that must be three," Paul agreed.

"But Missy hasn't been locked in the elevator yet," Luna commented.

"We'll just try it out. If we mess up like even I've done before, it'll start over with the ones we know as right locked in place," Paul assured and made the one at the button a three.

"And then I'm guessing the one where he grabs the pickaxe is four," Akiza reasoned.

"And the one where he's walking away with it is five," Paul finished while placing the final numbers to the assigned events. They got in a good spot and the detective began the events.

Dale told Missy, _"Honey, he probably ran! Why wouldn't he? Why would he be here?"_ There was a sound of something being knocked over. _"Shit. That was probably a raccoon!"_

" _No. No, I don't think it was,"_ Missy responded. She went to walk over to where they heard it before the event changed to the elevator.

Dale tried to reason with Missy as she stood in the elevator, _"He's just a kid! He didn't 'disturb' anything! He just found a room in an old house! That's it!"_

" _Our boy is the price. I'm going up there. The sleeper must not sleep,"_ Missy retorted. Dale shut the gates to the elevator and locked it. The events then shifted over to Dale at the button, Missy saying, _"He can't get away. It's the sleeper's time to wake!"_

Dale pressed the button and it started to go up. _"Missy, listen to yourself!"_

" _No, I see clearly,"_ she argued. _"The sleeper breathes inside me."_

" _You're sick. We all are,"_ the husband retorted. He stopped the elevator.

" _Dale, what are you doing?"_ she asked angrily. It then went over to the pickaxe rack. Dale was walking over to the elevator with the pickaxe in hand. When he reached the elevator door, he went to smash the lock with Missy asking grabbing the bars, _"Dale! Dale, what is this?"_

He slammed the pickaxe on the lock while hitting Missy's finger, making her cry out in pain and go to one knee. Dale slowly said, _"I'm… fixing something."_ He slammed the axe down again and the lock broke.

It then went over to the final event with the pickaxe. He walked over to the button with Missy yelling, _"Dale! You miserable coward! Let me out!"_ Her husband pressed the down button and the elevator began to go beneath the water. _"The sleeper demands to rise! The sleeper must wake up! The sleeper must wake up! The sleeper must-"_ Then she disappeared beneath the water's surface.

The events went back to the body with the area as it originally was set up. The final light then came out of Missy's corpse and went over to the section of the tunnels where the trolley was.

They hurried to it. When they reached it, they saw events with the young version of Yusei talking to Dale again. This time, with Yusei holding two gasoline canisters.

"Where's Missy?" Yusei asked. "I thought I heard her voice."

"She's… still looking for you. You need to leave. Go, through there," Dale told the boy.

"Through that water? It kind of looks like it's boiling," Yusei questioned.

"No, no, it's just a chemical reaction. It's not actually boiling," Dale reassured.

Travis's voice then called, "Mom! Mom, where are you?!" They both seemed to go on alert.

Dale turned to Yusei seeming concerned. _"I'll deal with your brother. Just go. Now!"_ The events then ended and the vision world disappeared.

"Well that was something," Crow commented. "I mean, he killed his wife."

"He didn't kill his wife. She was no longer who she once was. Neither was he," Paul corrected. "Something was using all this pain and death. Something was becoming stronger."

"The sleeper…" Luna realized.

"Whatever this sleeper is," Paul responded.

"Let's go to this boiling room," Jack suggested. They nodded and began their walk through the tunnel.


	11. Ancient God

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR THE VANISHING OF ETHAN CARTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO KONAMI AND THE ASTRONAUTS!**

Chapter 10: Ancient God

They walked for a couple minutes before a lit up tunnel appeared. Akiza paused and stated, "I sense something down there."

They looked where she was looking. Crow commented, "It might have something important down there."

"Or at least something interesting," Leo added.

"Should we go down there?" Jack asked Paul.

"Perhaps," Paul agreed. "But we must be careful and be wary as to what we find." They nodded and began their walk down. It took them a few minutes as they headed down several flights of stone stairs.

Soon, they reached the bottom which had a doorway leading into what seemed like a cave system. There was a notice on the wall:

 _ **IF THIS WARNING STANDS, WALK NO FURTHER.**_

 _ **IF THIS WARNING STANDS, OUR RITUAL FAILED.**_

 _ **IF THIS WARNING STANDS, THE SEA-THING GATE REMAINS SEALED.**_

"I don't like that," Luna commented.

"But now I'm curious as to what exactly is down here," Crow stated. "I say we check it out." The others gave a small nod of agreement and they slowly walked into the cave system. There were candles everywhere that gave off light.

They neared a crossroads where they heard a swinging lantern along with its creaking and noticed something coming. They immediately backed up and hid behind some rock ledges. They looked warily and saw what looked almost like an old, zombie man with a lantern. He paused and looked around a bit before he walked into the wall of the crossroads and vanished into nothing.

The six humans slowly came out of their hiding spot. "We'll need to be extra careful about that guy," Akiza commented.

"Yes," Paul agreed.

They slowly pressed forward, keeping a vigilant eye out. They walked around a bit before they came across a large, tall cavern. It had a spiral path up to the top of a giant stone pillar. At the foot of it was a rotten, dead body surrounded by candles and a note beside it.

They slowly walked in and looked around. They saw something on a ledge across from the top of the pillar that seemed almost like a gate of some kind. They slowly walked up to the body.

Paul kneeled down to expect it, but it turned into a light similar to where they were putting events together and went up to the top of the pillar. Akiza turned and picked up the note while everyone went to check it out with her. The top was burned with only two strange symbols from each end being able to be read at the top. The rest of it said a passage of some kind:

 _ **He is not dead, but eternal lie.**_

 _ **The god of strange aeons cannot die.**_

 _ **We open the gate, the gate of old.**_

 _ **Its guardian eyes have long grown cold.**_

 _ **The name of our god: our truth, our key.**_

 _ **He that which is, which should not be.**_

"That's kind of bizarre," Akiza commented.

"Why don't we check out what happened with that light," Jack suggested.

"We'll need to remember those symbols, too. They seem to be similar to the symbols on that gate up there," Paul added. They nodded and walked up to the top of the pillar.

When they reached the flat top, they found a ghost-like hologram of the body standing on a square with a strange symbol on it in a field of squares with different symbols. And around the man's feet was a symbol of some kind.

Paul stepped onto a round stone with circles on it. It glowed a bit and he held his hand out. As he moved it up and down, certain sections of the gate runes glowed. When he stopped at one, he flipped his hand to the left and the rune wheel shifted to the left onto another rune.

He turned and looked at the apparition and then thought of the symbols on the paper. He then realized it and stepped off the platform, making its glow cease. "To open this gate, we need for apparitions of the dead to find the right runes that match each one."

"Well, we know this guy's and the first and last one," Akiza stated.

"Which means we need three more," Jack stated.

"We won't be able to locate all of them as fast if we stick together," Crow commented. "Should we split up again?"

"If we do, it would certainly speed up the process. But we must be careful, especially if that strange man. Considering we only need three more, once you've found one body and make sure it turns into light and heads to this room, meet back at this cavern. We will each join back here," Paul planned.

"Sounds good," Jack agreed. "We should probably just go with the same groups with had for that one house." They nodded and walked out. "Be careful of that man." They nodded again before going in their own directions.

Jack and Crow went to the left with Leo and Luna as there were only two directions to go. Akiza and Paul went to the right.

They soon came up on a crossroads. One went to the right and then straight to another path while the other went just forward. Leo and Luna decided to go forward while Jack and Crow went to the right.

The two men walked for a bit before they saw a body appear. They kneeled down to it, a bit disgusted by the remains.

"Think this is part of that sleeper cult?" Crow asked as the body turned to light and went towards the room.

"At this point, I don't know what to think," Jack replied as they went towards the room as well.

. . .

Akiza and Paul walked around for a good four minutes, silent and keeping an eye out for the man with the lantern. But for some reason, he was quiet and there was no sign of him. Not that they weren't relieved of that, but it still concerned them.

They walked around a corner before noticing a dead body, rotten and seeming like the others. They looked it over and it turned into a light and went towards the room.

"Alright, ours is found," Akiza stated. "Let's go ahead and head back."

Paul nodded and they went that way.

. . .

Leo and Luna walked around the cave system for a couple minutes after they separated from Crow and Jack.

"I'm worried, Leo," Luna stated.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," Leo vowed.

"It's not that," she responded. "I'm… worried we won't find Yusei. Or… we may find something about him that we won't like."

"We'll find Yusei and bring him home, I'm sure of it," Leo reassured. They heard the lantern man coming near and hurriedly hid behind rocks. They looked to see him looking around before walking in another direction and disappearing. "Okay, that was close."

Luna gave a small nod. "Yeah," she answered.

They walked around for another minute before they found a body. They checked it out as Paul did before and it turned into a light and flew off. They sighed in a bit of relief.

"Let's get back to that room," Leo suggested. Luna nodded and they hurried back, being certain to be careful of the lantern man.

They soon found their way to the room where Jack and Crow were waiting with Akiza and Paul.

"We were beginning to worry, but we did see the third and final light go to the pillar," Akiza commented. "Are you guys alright?"

"We almost ran into that creepy lantern guy, but yeah," Leo answered.

"Do you know the first and last rune that was on that note?" Jack asked.

"Let's go over it one more time just in case," Crow suggested.

Paul nodded and looked it over. When he had it memorized, they walked up to the top of the pillar. He stepped on the platform and first changed the first and last runes to the ones on the card. The first was shaped like a incomplete, fancy zero while the last was like a strange "M".

Paul then looked at the apparitions and the symbols that stood on, along with the shapes around their feet. He then looked at the table sections for each area. He then noticed something, for each turntable section, there were shapes that matched the ones around the apparitions' feet.

Paul looked at the one with the circle around its feet. It had something that looked similar to a "Z". With that in mind, he went to the turntable with the circle rune and changed the main rune to the "Z" symbol.

He then looked back to one with the same symbol and had a square around his feet. He turned back to the turntable and switched that one as well.

Paul then looked back again. One with a diamond around its feet had a symbol that was like a "C" with a horizontal line through its center curve. He turned back to the turntable again and found that one.

And then it was the last one. That one had a six-pointed star sitting around its feet. It had a strange symbol around it that was practically impossible to describe, but was easy to remember. Paul turned back and turned the final dial telling his friends, "This may be another story wrote becoming reality. So be prepared for anything." They nodded and he let go.

The gate opened and the cavern began shake, making rocks fall from the ceiling. Water began to flood in front all around them and a giant tentacle like from a squid or octopus reached out. It was almost like the Kraken was being released. Water was quick to surround them completely, and it was a dark grey for a moment.

However, the grey soon made way to a clear blue. Around them appeared to be a grass like terrain with a tree and fence, but they were all underwater. They were a bit surprised they could still breathe in this water. There was a groan from a giant creature and they saw massive tentacles that seemed like from the Kraken itself. Over to the side was an old tractor and a lot of rocks and boulders. However, on a rock by the tractor was a note.

"Considering we're breathing underwater and I feel completely dry still, I say we're in a story made reality," Crow commented. They all nodded in agreement.

They walked over to the note and found it was another story.

" _ **THE CURSE OF THE SEA-THING"**_

 _ **The Enochian Necronomicon! The iron-ore miners had finally found it! But not all of them wanted to perform its ritual and summon the sea-thing Gnaiih. One miner realized the ritual would unleash Gnaiih's flood upon this world. And so the miner had no choice but to stab the others with shards of magick Eltdown. Gnaiih, in response, cursed the miner, who now wanders the mine, doomed to prevent others from summoning the sea-thing and flooding the world forever.**_

Suddenly, they heard Dale's voice, _"Yusei, I told you to stay out! Goddammit - look, it's dangerous in here. I'll read your story later! Okay? And please don't tell your mother I'm in here, alright? Okay, now you go. Get back home!"_

There was a flash of light like normal and they found themselves in front of a locked gate, three pieces of paper on the ground. One paper was the story, the other two were new. One was an old email to Dale:

 _ **UNITED STATES PATENT AND TRADEMARK OFFICE**_

 _ **Re: REQUEST FOR CLARIFICATION**_

 _ **Dear Mr. Carter,**_

 _ **The United States Patent and Trademark Office has received your January 27, 1999, letter requesting "further explanation" as to why your recently submitted patent 527F2d was rejected by this office. As we explained in our previous letter, the patent was rejected for infringing upon a previously existing patent.**_

 _ **We have on record from you more than four dozen requested patents submitted in the last sixteen months. None has been successful, and all have been met with challenges by you. Mr. Carter, we would like to consider this matter, and future matters, administratively closed.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **James Maki**_

They set the letter down and went to the note.

 _ **Dale:**_

 _ **GET YOUR SHIT OUT OF OUR BASEMENT. BRING IT TO THE GODDAMN DUMP.**_

 _ **I'm so**_ _ **sick**_ _ **of stepping over your lifetime of failure on my way to the washing machine.**_

 _ **I'm not kidding.**_ _ **Either you move it or I burn it.**_

 _ **-M**_

"Was Dale trying to be an inventor, then?" Leo asked.

"It would seem so," Akiza answered. Paul nodded.

"Let's get to that boiling water room and get out of here," Crow suggested. "We still have to find out where Yusei went and what happened even more." They all nodded and turned to go down the rest of the tunnel towards the room of boiling water.


	12. Dam Suicide

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR THE VANISHING OF ETHAN CARTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO KONAMI AND THE ASTRONAUTS!**

Chapter 11: Dam Suicide

They walked for a good five minutes before they found the room. They walked to it and it did appear that the water was boiling. Paul touched the water and found it warm, but not hot.

"It's okay, it's definitely just a chemical reaction," he assured them.

They all nodded and slowly walked into the water. They walked through it for a couple minutes before they came up on the other side. They climbed out of the water and into another tunnel.

They went up several flights of stairs before they saw an exit leading outside. They reached the exit which had a board blocking the way a bit making them crawl under it. Once they were out, they found themselves in fresh air and at the bottom of the dam.

There was a building to control the water flow of the dam and another house not too far from them. They walked into the house to check out the area when they noticed something odd just as they walked in. The fire axe holder had its axe missing.

"A wall-mounted case with an axe discoloration, but no axe?" Paul questioned.

"Maybe it's upstairs," Luna suggested.

"That would make the most sense," Paul agreed. "Let's go." They nodded and went up the stairs.

There was only one room and the door was destroyed and down. Akiza commented, "Was the door destroyed or something?"

"Yes," Paul answered. "There's signs of excessive force. From desperation or rage? And was it broken from the inside or outside?"

They walked around the corner only to see Dale's body on the ground, dead. His body was in the corner. The axe was by him as well with a dumped out pen holder.

"What happened here?" Leo asked.

"It looks like he was cornered. His throat is punctured as well. But there are no other wounds, no signs of struggle, no footprints in the blood," Paul explained. He looked at the pen holder. "This is overturned with the accessories scattered, which would suggest something was taken in a rush. Pen or pencil? Or maybe scissors or a letter opener? Or maybe the ruler? But only two of those things could create a puncture wound to the throat like he has."

"Scissors or a letter opener," Jack stated.

"Exactly," Paul stated. "With that said, where are the scissors?" He looked around, seeming to focus as he looked outside. He noticed a small tower in the distance, but on the same ground level as them. "It might be over there."

"Then let's go check it out," Crow suggested. "We can put the axe back in its spot on the way out." Paul nodded and they walked out, putting the axe back along the way as said.

They followed Paul to the tower and found a cable drum on its side with scissors on its top.

"And now we go back," Akiza stated and they all grinned.

They hurried back to the room and placed the scissors back in their spot. Paul then sensed out and their were surrounded by the strange world of events they were usually put in. They looked outside as some of the lights raced far out there while two stayed in the room they were in.

The one in the corner showed Dale standing there with scissors at ready. Travis was there as well, looking at his father threateningly with the axe in hand.

They then went to the one at the door. It showed the door still intact with Dale seemed to be closing it hurriedly. Travis was at the top of the stairs with the axe, seeming ready to kill Dale.

They went outside and to the one that sat just outside the home. Dale was on the ground, leaning his back up on his elbows and holding his head. Travis stood in front of him with the axe on his shoulder.

They then went to the one just beyond that. Travis held the axe with Dale seeming to be backing up in fear. His hands were out, like he was trying to calm Travis in his desperation.

After that, they found the last one at the mine exit. That one showed Dale hiding behind the wall with the axe at ready. Travis was walking out from the mines. After that final one revealed itself, the question marks appeared saying it was time to put the events in order.

"These events seem pretty straight forward," Jack stated.

Paul nodded. Starting with the one they were at as one, they went back to each even in the order they found them, one by one, and marked them each from the starting as one to the one with Dale in the corner of the house as the final.

After that, Paul said, "Considering these events are so far apart, I'm going to use some of my internal energy to have us move as the events go along."

"Are you sure?" Luna asked.

"It's the only way we're going to see each event clearly," Paul responded. "So be ready." He then focused and they flashed over to the first event.

As Travis came out of the mines, Dale went to hit Travis with the axe. However, he missed. Travis pushed Dale to the ground and grabbed the axe, seeming beyond infuriated.

" _Where's my mother?"_ Travis asked. _"Why are you standing in the sleeper's way?"_

" _She had an accident. Travis, put down the axe,"_ Dale replied.

They then flashed over to the second event where Travis asked, _"An accident?"_

" _I didn't want her to get hurt. We're all so… so sick… you know? Since Yusei found that room,"_ Dale tried to reason.

Then onto the third event Travis asked, _"Where's Yusei? Goddammit. Talk to me!"_

" _Okay, okay! He wants to burn the Vandergriff's room,"_ Dale answered. _"Look, Travis, just- just leave me alone!"_ He bolted towards the house and Travis gave an annoyed or bored gesture with his head before following.

They then went to the scene at the door upstairs. Dale had just locked the door, muttering, _"Oh god. Oh god."_

Travis called, _"The sleeper chooses vessels, you know that? To enact his wishes. He chose Mom. He chose me."_

It then switched over to the corner, and they didn't need to teleport for that. Dale held the scissors in defense, saying, _"Son, I don't want to hurt you!"_

" _You think scissors are going to save you?"_ Travis mocked.

" _Yes,"_ Dale answered before stabbing his throat. He fell to the ground while Travis dropped the axe and crossed his arms.

The son stated, _"It didn't have to be this way. You could have helped the sleeper. Helped us. But Mom's right. You're a coward. And you'll be meeting Yusei again soon."_ He gave a one laugh chuckle before all the lights came back and entered Dale's corpse. The final light came out and they looked to see it going towards the dam.

"Let's go," Paul suggested and they ran out. They found the dam maintenance building was unlocked and the door was wide open. They entered it and saw a light in between two mechanisms for the water.

Travis was walking behind the young Yusei as the elder brother said, _"You disturbed it. Not me."_

" _Travis, we can get rid of it! I know exactly what we're up against! Don't listen to what's in your head!"_ Young Yusei tried to reason. The scene then disappeared and the world returned to normal.

"So this… sleeper was feeding on them. Their hate. Their distrust," Paul began to think aloud. "Yusei's adoptive father figured suicide wouldn't feed it. But it did. I can feel it sitting somewhere out there, fat as a bullfrog, digesting."

"So where do we go next?" Leo asked.

"The Vandergriff house," Paul answered.

"Where is that?" Luna asked.

"Across the river, northeast," Paul answered.

They walked through the other side of the maintenance building. They then went up and over a couple stone walls, with significant gaps between each other. However, when they reached a certain section, they found the water moving too fast to safely cross.

"What now?" Leo asked.

"Those pump machines…" Paul thought.

"Can we make it so the water flow is more gentle and slow?" Akiza asked.

Paul nodded. "Yes, but it also seems we need to find a way across this river and past that forest across from us so we can get to the correct path."

"I guess that makes sense," Jack agreed.

"What about those stone walls that the water seems to be covering?" Crow suggested. "If we slow down the water flow, we should be able to cross there, right?"

Paul nodded and they headed back. He turned the valve that control the water flow. The machines began to work and they walked outside at the door on the side of the river with the mine exit.

They looked at the flow of water and saw it was much faster than before. "It seems the slowest it can go is the way it was before," Paul realized. "But that should be slow enough to cross." The others waited where they were while the detective went back to the machines and turned them off, slowing the flow again.

When he came back, they walked closer towards the house before they found the right stone wall that went across the river to the place they needed to go. They slowly and carefully walked across it. It didn't take too long before they were all across the river.

"Lead the way, detective," Akiza told him. Paul nodded and they walked down the river, on an old path that seemed to have been long unused.


	13. Corvus

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR THE VANISHING OF ETHAN CARTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO KONAMI AND THE ASTRONAUTS!**

Chapter 12: Corvus

They soon came up on a hill that went next to a creek, making them have to walk up that. Suddenly, the Signers' marks began to glow a bit.

"Yusei's close," Akiza realized.

"Yes," Paul agreed. "Like a pinprick of light in the darkness. He would know us. He would know why we'd come."

They reached the top of the hill and crossed a bridge over the creek. They walked between two giant rock formations before they came out to see a giant lake before them. They walked over a bridge that went over the river connected to the lake. They walked for a bit more before they noticed a burnt house remains in the distance.

They hurried up to it. It was almost like it was recently burned; but at the same time, it seemed like it was burnt down a long time ago. There were two stone lions outlining the entrance door which they used to enter the remains of the house.

"Is this the Vandergriff house?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Paul answered.

They walked around a bit before Leo called, "Hey, look at this!"

They walked over to him. In the center of the floor was a stone circle of some kind embedded in the ground. It had seven spheres in it, one being in the center and the rest were making a circle within the circle. The ones on the outer edge each had letters on it. Leo moved one to find another letter as it was turned.

"Is this some kind of code to find something?" Leo asked.

"If so, we need to figure out the code," Jack replied.

"The grandfather mentioned a name back when we first began our trip to Red Creek Valley," Paul responded. "After Yusei mentioned 'the room'."

"Corvus?" Akiza remembered.

Paul gave a small nod. He turned each stone one by one until he spelled "CORVUS" in the circle. The middle sphere then rotated on its open until a button showed. Paul slowly pressed it and they turned as a hidden staircase was revealed behind them. He looked at his acquaintances and they nodded. They slowly entered the new area, a tunnel leading to another room. Inside, the room had caved in a bit, but you could still walk around the area. However, in the far side of the room, there also appeared to be a burnt body.

They walked up to it. "Charred," Paul stated. "But it seemed like a peaceful death." He sensed out and the world automatically surrounded them, turning the body and room back to its original looks. "It was Ed."

The lights came out and went to different places. One was by a closed door leading to another room. They went to that one first and they saw Yusei as his young self and Ed trying to open the door together with the gasoline canisters.

The next one was next to the table in the center of the room. That one showed Yusei trying to move the table and Ed watching.

And the final one was near the entrance of the main room they were in. That one had Ed carrying in two gas canisters. Young Yusei was looking at him with another canister behind him. The question marks then appeared saying it was time to put them in chronological order.

"This one also seems pretty clear cut again," Akiza stated.

Paul nodded and put the one they were at now as number one. Then the one at the table as number two. And then the one at the door as number three. And then finally, Ed's body as number four.

It started with the one at the door, Ed saying as Yusei prepared his canister, _"Yusei, I fought it off."_ Yusei flipped to him. _"It's okay."_

" _Ed, get away from me!"_ Yusei ordered.

" _Your grandmother Gayle is protecting me from it. Yusei, I can help you,"_ Ed assured. Yusei backed up a bit.

It then switched to the scene by the table. Yusei was telling Ed, _"I found Vandergriff's diary. He said for the sleeper to wake up, someone has to suffer. Look!"_ He turned the table and areas in the wall opened up to reveal remains of people mortified in stone. _"When I found that room, I didn't wake him up. He's trying to wake up now! Vandergriff kept his victims alive, he made them suffer! That's what the sleeper wants!"_

" _We need to get in that room,"_ Ed proclaimed.

The events then switched over to the door leading to the next room. They opened it a bit until Yusei stated, _"I can squeeze through."_ The boy grabbed the lamp there and the canister of gasoline and carefully squeezed through. But just as Yusei was through, Ed shut the doors. _"Ed, no!"_

The scene then changed to the final one. The adoptive grandfather was standing there, saying to himself, _"Gayle, it has to be this way. The sleeper must not wake."_ There was a sound of splashing before gasoline began to come from underneath the door to the other room. Ed turned to the door and got close to it, stepping in the flammable liquid. _"Burning the room won't matter, Yusei. The sleeper's inside us now."_

" _Ed, get back!"_ Yusei's voice ordered. Suddenly, the gasoline was lit aflame and Ed was caught on fire.

Ed, however, didn't seem bothered as he slowly walked to his death spot and got into the position, saying, _"We all have to die. Even you. Even me."_

The events then ended and the lights went back to the body. The final light came out and went through the door to the next room which opened.

"I don't understand," Luna stated. "Yusei couldn't have died here back then. He's been with us a long time since this."

"Yes, that is true," Paul agreed. "Let's go see this final event."

They walked in and found a room with mattresses around every side. A couple lanterns were lit, giving the room light. Over laying on a couple of the mattresses, was Yusei's young body, seeming in sleep.

Paul kneeled down to him. "Yusei, wake up." He seemed to begin to wake up from his slumber and looked at Paul, surprising the onlookers. "Well, kid, you stopped it. It was horrible, but you stopped it."

Young Yusei bolted to his feet, only seeming to see Paul, and asked in shock, _"Paul Prospero! Are you- are you really here?"_

"I'm sorry, Yusei. I was late. Too late,"Paul replied.

" _You're right,"_ Yusei agreed. _"You were too late."_

The world then returned to before, only this time they were in the entrance hall just after the door to the next room.


	14. Stories

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR THE VANISHING OF ETHAN CARTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO KONAMI AND THE ASTRONAUTS!**

Chapter 13: Stories

The group slowly walked in and saw a drawing on the wall, but Yusei wasn't there this time either. The drawing held a map of the places they been in, along with pictures of things all too familiar pointing to all too familiar spots.

"What… is going on?" Crow asked.

"Those are each places where the stories that became reality were," Luna commented.

"These are all stories Yusei wrote," Paul stated before focusing.

Paul disappeared, but the Signers and twin entered another world, still staying in the room. They saw Yusei sitting on the beds, writing in a notebook. The boy looked over each drawing and the onlookers were shocked to see one new one. It was a detective by looks pointing to the place they were in.

Suddenly, Travis entered, exclaiming, _"Christ, Yusei!"_ The boy turned to him. _"You're in here again? You missed dinner. Mom and Dad are pissed. They've been looking all over the place!"_

" _Get out of here, Travis! Leave me alone,"_ Yusei ordered.

Travis chuckled in amusement and mischievousness. He then called out, _"Hey, Ma, he's in here!"_

The onlookers followed as Yusei walked out of the room and into the main one, where Dale suggested to Missy, _"Honey, be careful with that lamp."_

" _Dale, what the hell's wrong with your kid? Paintin' on walls, writin' his stories. I mean, what the fuck,"_ Chad asked Dale. Travis was out there standing with Ed and Missy.

Missy caught sight of Yusei exiting the room. _"Yusei, for God's sake. You missed dinner."_

" _I'm sorry. I've been working on a story all day. How long have I been out here?"_ the young version of Yusei asked.

Travis then stated, shocking the onlookers to no end, _"'The Adventures of Paul Prospero, Supernatural Detective'. Where do you get this stuff?"_

Dale then asked his father, _"Pop, would you get Travis out of here, please?"_

" _He draws pictures on the walls! What the hell is that?"_ Chad asked.

" _Chad, shut up!"_ Dale ordered.

" _You adopted yourself a faggot for a son, Dale,"_ he responded.

Ed then told his elder grandson, _"Travis, let's go, come on."_

Travis then called to Yusei, _"Faggot! Yusei, you're a fucking faggot!"_

" _Travis, stop it!"_ Missy ordered angrily, swinging around the lamp. However, the flames from the lamp caught onto some of furniture, causing a fire.

" _Shit. Shit!"_ Travis called as they all backed out, Yusei being trapped on the other side of the room in the room that is unable to leave in any direction.

Missy ordered, _"Everyone, go, get out!"_

" _Yusei, get out! The smoke's toxic!"_ Dale called, but Yusei was trapped by the flames.

He shut the door to the room in fright. The smoke was flowing into the room through the cracks and the onlookers were forced back into the room with Yusei by some unseeable force. Yusei backed away to the beds, coughing and choking on the smoke that was racing in and infesting the room without a single moment of waste.

After a few seconds, the young version of Yusei fell to his hands and crawled onto the beds before he blacked out as did the surroundings of the onlookers.

They heard young Yusei's voice say in the pitch black darkness, _"I wrote about you. But I don't know if I created you."_

" _You made me real,"_ Paul's voice responded.

" _I can't go yet. I have to finish my story about you and the others. I wrote stories about everyone,"_ Yusei's voice stated.

" _I know you did. But my story's done. And it's a fine story,"_ Paul's voice responded gently. _"And you have to go let the others live the rest of their lives without you now."_

" _I can let go?"_ Yusei asked in shock.

" _You can let go,"_ Paul assured.

" _What happens then?"_ Yusei asked, seeming concerned.

" _Another story, kid. What else?"_ Paul answered.

" _Let me… just talk to my friends first,"_ Yusei stated. _"Besides, I can tell my powers aren't going to let me hang on much longer."_

Suddenly, before the Signers and twin in the darkness appeared the eleven year old version of Yusei, and he was glowing a bit.

"Yusei?" Luna called. "Is that really you?"

"Yes," he answered in his young boy, but then he shifted to the self they had known and said in his older voice, "and no."

"Yusei, what… what's going on? We've known you since you were eleven. And now you supposedly died at that age?" Jack questioned.

"When I died, I felt like I couldn't end my story. So I forced myself to continue my life as another story, using my powers to do so. Once I did, I found myself in Satellite where you met me. As I got older, I continued to write my story about everything that happened with you guys," Yusei explained.

"So, you wrote about our fights with the Dark Signers and Yliaster?" Akiza asked.

"No, those came with time. The Crimson Dragon made that a part of my story and added me to the equation with you guys," Yusei explained. "He also made it a part of yours. All the experiences we had with each other, I didn't write those really. I simply added myself to the equation in your lives. I never had real friends before I died as a eleven year old. So I wanted the chance to have that before I wouldn't be able to hold onto my stories any longer."

"And… you're not able to hold on anymore, are you?" Leo asked sadly.

"No," Yusei answered, seeming just as sad as he looked down a bit. "But… once I let go, I will just disappear from being seen. Everyone would remember me, but all you'd be able to find my body wise is my eleven year old self in here. If you even managed to find it, that is. If I just let go then and there when I initially disappeared on you guys a year ago, you wouldn't ever know the truth or ever have the chance to accept this fact that I'm dead. So, I used the last bit of my powers I had left to put you in the story I had made so long ago. The story I made of Paul Prospero. This way, you could have one last adventure and I could have a chance to say goodbye in the end."

"No, you're not going to die yet!" Crow refused to believe.

"Remember what I always say, guys," Yusei reminded as his glow brightened a bit, "the bonds we made together will never leave us." He gave them a small smile. "The adventures we had together are something I'll never forget or change." He turned slightly transparent as dust like sparks began to floated. Leo and Luna ran to grab onto Yusei, but merely phased through him as he slowly faded and began to disappear. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before now. But, at least I was able to say goodbye this way. I'm sure we'll meet again, one day."

"Yusei, please!" Akiza called.

"Don't worry, guys. I know in the end, you'll be alright and learn to cherish the memories we had together, as I will," he reassured. "Be strong for everyone and never lose hope in the future. Because it's still there for you and our bonds." He then disappeared and the others flashed away, blacking out in the process.

. . .

The Signers and Leo woke up and found themselves in the garage. They looked around before turning for their marks. They weren't there, meaning the all too reality that what they experienced beforehand was true and Yusei was really dead.

"Yusei… He's gone now, isn't he?" Luna asked sadly. "All that we just experienced and learned… that was real, right?"

"Us learning about the sleeper and that adventure, that was just us in Yusei's story to say one last goodbye," Crow replied. He began to grow sad along with everyone else. "But the truth about Yusei's death at the age of eleven and everything he told us after that and his official death? That's… that's true. Yusei's gone and he did it in a way to ensure we could say goodbye."

"We need to keep the one last wish he asked of us," Jack stated and they looked at him. "We need to be strong and never lose hope in the future. Because that'll be the end of our stories with him, keeping our strength up through our bonds with him that we still have."

The others gave a small nod, though everyone still seemed beyond sad. They may have just learned the truth of their friend and lost him, but he was right. They still had their bond to him. And they had their own stories they needed to finish as well.

 **Hey, guys! That was Stories. I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Let me know how I did through reviews and PMs. I'd love to hear your feedback.**

 **Just make sure its constructive criticism and not something vulgar or similar. No one likes to read reviews like that and I will warn you: If I get a review like that and I can, I am not afraid to alert those who wrote it and/or take it off the site so no one can be offended by those words. I don't want to do it, so please don't test me.**

 **I love you guys and for those who favorited, followed, reviewed, and everything in general, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. It means the world to me to know people like the stories I write. Sometimes I'm not sure whether what I'm writing is good enough to be put on here or good at all. So those who have read my other stories and liked them or stayed by me with this story, I really love you all [in a friendly, respective kind of way ;)]**

 **Anyway, I'll see you in the next story I write!**

 **-bricann**


End file.
